Bellarke
by Colin De Smet
Summary: Clarke’s Fathers died en she went to Bellamy for Comfort. He took care of her and feelings started to develop. Should they tell each other?
1. Chapter1

Clarke ran outside, not realizing what was happening. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she could hardly see anything. It was like 4 in the morning. She got into her car and drove away, not knowing where. For the first time in her life, nothing mattered , she had lost her father. She knew it was going to happen once, but she wasn't ready to let him go.

It felt like her heart was being torn in two. She thought of all the good memories with her father, and the fact that she could never make a new one with him.

She drove to the first person who came to mind: Bellamy Blake. Bellamy has been friends with Clarke since they were 16. They shared everything with each other, sometimes they talked for hours about the stupidest and strangest things, but it never got bored. Clarke always felt safe and comfortable with Bellamy. She never really knew why, but is was a nice feeling.

Something she needed now. She entered the parking garage, climbed the stairs, and came to Bellamy's door. She had no idea it was like 4:30 am. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She waited a moment and knocked a second time, but this time there was no answer either. She was willing to leave when a door suddenly opened, Bellamy stood there. "Clarke? I don't mind if you come by, but can it be a little later next time?"He said with a laugh. Then he saw the Tears on Clarke's face and how sad she was. She ran in his arms, crying with sorrow. Bellamy knew something was not right at all. "Hey, hey it's ok, I'm right here."Do you want to come in?" Bellamy asked.

She nodded without saying anything, the only thing she could do is cry. Bellamy closed the door and sat down with Clarke on the couch, she had calmed down a bit. "Shall I make you a cup of tea with honey?" Bellamy asked. "The one that you like so much."

"Ok."Clarke said, nothing more came out. Bellamy got up and went to the kitchen but was stopped by an arm that held him. "Please don't go away". Clarke said.

Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to abandon you." And certainly not if you have lost it okay?"

"Okay," Clarke said, shaking her voice.

Bellamy went to the Kitchen, switched on the kettle and took a mug from the kitchen cupboard. He took the tea and put it on the coffee table and sat down next to Clarke. He put an arm around her, and Clarke put her head on his shoulder. "Shall I get a nice warm blanket, I have downloaded the latest Harry Potter film." said Bellamy. Bellamy knew Clarke best of all her friends, so he knew she was a huge Harry Potter fan. A small smile came out of her mouth: "You know me so well, Bellamy Blake."

He grabbed the blanket and laid it over Clarke and him and put on Harry Potter.

Clarke felt reassured by Bellamy and how well he cared for her.

Bellamy was always caring, but this time it was different.

His best friend was in sorrow and pain.

And he would do anything to make her relieve that pain.

Clarke didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden Clarke sat half on Bellamy's lap, an arm wrapped around her, and she leaned her head on his Shoulder.

What seemed like a few minutes later, she was suddenly lifted.

She looked shocked.

"It's okay princess, I'm here."

She was immediately calm again.

Bellamy put her to bed and asked, "Do you want a night light on or off?"

"On" Clarke said.

Bellamy turned on the Light and walked to the Door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Clarke asked.

"I'll find something, just get some rest."

He walked away when he suddenly heard his name: "Bellamy? Do you want to lie down next to me, I don't want to be alone now. "

Bellamy was a bit confused.

Should friends do that? They had been best friends for years, but it never got any further than that.

Yet Bellamy went to bed and lay down under the blankets.

At first they were quite far apart, but that soon changed.

Bellamy put an arm around her waist and lay down close to her and started stroking her head with his thumb and said:"Everything will be fine Princess, I am here for you."


	2. Chapter2

_The Next Morning.._

Clarke awoke very slowly due to a heavy breath.

She lay her head on Bellamy's chest.

Her head went up and down quietly by breathing Bellamy.

Clarke admired Bellamy with all pleasure.

Seeing him asleep, as if there were no worries on his mind, was one of the finest things she had ever done.

Then she looked at his arm that held her close to him.

They were very muscular.

Clarke knew that Bellamy went to the Gym every Friday, but she did not know that his arms were so muscular.

"Oh my god, do I have a Crush on Bellamy ?!" Clarke thought.

"No that is not possible."

She shook her head to get the weird thought out of her head when she accidentally woke up Bellamy.

Large brown eyes looked down at her.

"Hey princess, good morning."

"Good Morning Bell," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Bellamy

Clarke shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?

You've been so sad since last night," Bellamy said.

"My ... my father ... is ... dead."

As she said that, she pushed her head against Bellamy's chest

Bellamy also felt his heart break a little.

His very best friend was in so much sorrow.

"It's ok ... shhh.

Everything will be fine, princess, I know that it may now seem as if the pain will never go away, but it will go away, I promise."

"Thank you," Clarke said, crying.

_Several hours later..._

Clarke and Bellamy were watching TV on the couch.

Then suddenly Clarke's Phone rang.

It was her mother: "Hey mom, sorry I suddenly left yesterday. I just couldn't handle it, still not. "

Tears almost rolled down her cheeks, but she restrained herself.

"It doesn't matter, honey, I get it," Abby said.

"I just called to ask if you wanted to come by.

Unfortunately, we have to talk about the Funeral Plans. "

Bellamy saw Clarke hesitate and said:"I can go with you if you and your mother think that's ok."

"I would really like that," said Clarke.

"Mom?

Is Bellamy allowed to come? I don't think I can do this on my own." Clarke asked.

"Sure honey, Bellamy is always welcome."

"Thank you Ms. Griffin! "Bellamy shouted in the background.

Abby and Clarke laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Love you !." Abby said.

"Love you mom."

Clarke hung up.

"Thank you Bellamy, for coming along."

"No problem, Princess, that's the least I can do for you."

They watched their final minutes of the episode, cuddling with each other, when Bellamy said, "I don't think I would have done this for anyone else, just for you."

Clarke felt her heart pounding in her chest, she crawled even closer to Bellamy and said, "I love you Bellamy Blake."


End file.
